


You're The Anchor in My Stormy Seas

by GraySonOfGotham



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, And for once in character Tim, Angst, Cocky Jason, Falling In Love, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Master at Arms Tim, Not movie Titanic AU, Out of character Jason, Stowaway Jason, Titanic AU, Virgin Tim, but not for long, but similar, kind of like the security on the ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySonOfGotham/pseuds/GraySonOfGotham
Summary: Jason heard about the promises of new beginnings in the America. With a hopeful heart, Jason sneaks aboard the Titanic, the unsinkable ship, ready to make his voyage across the seas and start a new life.He does not even make it through the first night before he is caught by one of the two master at arms, an young and incredibly handsome man who refuses to give Jason his name or succumb to any of Jason's advances.But since Jason is going to be locked in the man's office for the remainder of the voyage, Jason has all the time in the world to woo him.AKA the Titanic AU no one asked for.





	You're The Anchor in My Stormy Seas

He did it. He _really_ did it.

Jason could not stop grinning as he sauntered through hallways of the third class rooms. He peeked into the rooms that had yet to be occupied, admiring the pretty wallpaper and the sheer spaciousness compared to rooms on other ships.

Jason did not have a room because he never even bought a ticket onto the _Titanic_ in the first place. Jason was not supposed to be on the ship at all, technically, but the promise of a new future, away from his alcoholic father, away from his abusive stepmother, away from his cruel stepbrother, was more than enough.

So Jason scraped together some money, not enough to afford a ticket, but many get him a some food while he looked for a job once he made it to America.

See, Jason had a dream.

He would go to America, and he would invent something so amazing that he would become rich and famous. Then Jason would get married to a pretty lady, have kids, and one day return home to laugh in his family’s faces.

Jason startled whistling happily while he thought about this.

His plan aboard the ship was simple as well. He would hide in the cargo hold at night, maybe sleep in one of the automobiles the first class passengers brought aboard. Then, during the day, he can enjoy the parties and the sights the ship had to offer.

Jason smiled and tipped his hat at every passing family or single passenger. Most hurried by him without a second glance, but Jason was too cheerful to let that bother him. After exploring a few of the lower decks, Jason went to go search out the second class rooms, to see if they are any different.

They were a little more spacious, and the basins were nicer, as well as _mattresses_ for everyone. Jason itched to go see first class now.

He climbed up the stairs, moving past richly dressed passengers. Some gave him disgusted looks, probably taking in his worn overcoat and slightly scuffed shoes. Jason still smiled and nodded at them. Most of the first class passengers were already aboard, since the ship was about to leave any moment not. It was just the third class passengers who were fighting to get onto the ship still. Jason had snuck in with the crowd, ducking down and pretending to pick something up when passing.

He let out a quiet laugh, still not able to believe that he made it on the ship without a ticket. Jason saw several others who tried to sneak aboard being taken away by the police. But he felt no sympathy for them. It was just luck of the draw.

Jason climbed all the way up to the top deck, breathing in deeply the smell of salty air and _freedom_. Jason pushed forward through the crowds, all waving to a loved one down below. Jason heard the announcements that the _Titanic_ was leaving for America, the fireworks that went off, the tearful goodbyes shouted downwards. Jason waved as well, to the crowds, not anyone in particular, and imagined someone seeing him off with tears in their eyes, shouting promises to wait for his return, to be safe, and desperate ‘I love you’s’.

Jason stayed on the deck long after the crowds departed, just watching his homeland get smaller and smaller until it was just a speck on the horizon. By then, the sun had started to set, and the lights on the deck turned on. Jason leaned on the railing, the cold wind biting into his face and whipping the lapels of his coat around. But Jason was content. He was finally free.

Just then, a voice from behind him said, “Sir! This is the first class promenade. Are you a first class passenger?”

Jason turned to see a young man wearing a sleek navy blue coat with shiny gold buttons. It was one of the master-at-arms aboard the ship. He cursed internally before turning completely to face the man. He smiled. The man did not smile back, but even so, Jason could he was he was incredibly handsome.

Jason was in trouble, both literally and figuratively.

“No, I’m not,” Jason said.

The young man grimaced. “Then I must ask you to leave this area.”

“Alright,” Jason said with a shrug. He walked past the man, giving him a wink as he went. “All you had to do was ask, sir,” he called after him. As he started for the stairs, hoping the man would not follow him, since Jason did not want to be found out before his fun started, but he hoped to see the man again sometime during the trip.

Unfortunately, the master-at-arms called after him. “Wait! May I see your ticket?”

Jason turned around slowly at the doorway and shrugged, shoving his hands into his coat pockets. “I’m afraid I don’t have it on me.”

“Where is it?” the young man asked.

“In my room, down on Deck E.”

“Then I shall follow you to go get it,” the man said with a nod.

“Don’t you have more important things to get to, sir? But if you want to accompany me down to my room, I can’t say I mind,” Jason teased.

The man’s cheeks were dusted with a faint red. “If you’ll lead the way.”

Jason shrugged nonchalantly and started back down. He hoped that the man would go away once he thought Jason was telling the truth. Hopefully they would not make it down to Deck E.

Jason walked at a leisure speed, making comments about the artwork, the lights, the people. But the master-at-arms followed beside him silently.

“Pray, mister,” Jason mused. “What’s your name?”

“My name is not of consequence,” the young man said stiffly.

Jason threw his head back and laughed. “So uptight and righteous,” he teased. “My name is Jason.” He held out his hand for the other to shake, but he made no move to take it.

“Just keep walking,” the man grunted.

“Aren’t you rather young to be a master-at-arms?” Jason asked next.

The man did not respond.

“You look like you’ve barely finished school. Nineteen, twenty at most?”

A flash of irritation crossed the other man’s face, but he continued to walk silently besides Jason.

Jason sighed dramatically. “But handsome youth like you, you surely have a wife, don’t you? Did she come with you onto the ship? Or is she at home with the baby? You know, men like you just remind me I’m getting old,” Jason chuckled. “Twenty-six, jobless, loveless, hopeless.” He glanced at the master-at-arms to see if there is a reaction.

The master-at-arms is biting the inside of his cheek rather obviously, holding back his words. Jason smiled a little wider. “Aw, but you don’t want to hear about my sad life. How about I tell you my plans for the future instead? Well, I’m dreaming of starting a huge business, selling- well, I don’t know what I’m going to sell yet, but I’m going to be rich, with a big house, a pretty girl, six maybe seven young ones, and I’ll play poker and have drinks with the lads every night.” Jason grinned. “Hey, maybe if you tell me your name, we can be friends and I’ll invite you over for drinks. I could even led you some money to let your wife and baby come over as well.”

They reached Deck D now, and Jason was a little desperate, hoping for a distraction of some sort to lead the master-of-arms away. But at the same time, he was having fun teasing the stoic man.

“C’mon, you’ve got to have dreams,” Jason said. “You can’t be satisfied just doing this for the rest of your life, even if it is on this beautiful ship.”

“Maybe I want to,” the man finally bit out.

Jason smirked. “Even if you want to now, you’re still young. You might not want to in a couple years. So it’s good to have a back-up plan!”

They come to Deck E, and Jason continues leading the man all the way down the hall.

They reach the end, and Jason turns the corner to go down the other hall. They make it back to the stairway they came down, and the master-of-arms stopped.

“Where is your room?” he demanded.

Jason shrugged. “Don’t have one.”

“What do you mean, you don’t have one?” the man asked, frowning.

“Don’t have a room, don’t have a ticket,” Jason said with a grin. “You caught me!”

The master-at-arms sighed heavily. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs. “Turn around,” he commanded.

Jason knew there was no use in running. Even if he beat up the man, there was no where he could run or hide on the ship, really. But it was not like they would throw him overboard though. So he turned around.

His hands were locked behind him, and the man pushed him down the hall again, towards the master-at-arms office they had passed earlier.

“Where are you taking me, sir?” Jason asked.

“To my office. You’ll stay there for the remainder of the trip.”

“Oh, so we’re not going to my rooms, but to _your_ rooms,” Jason said gleefully. “Then we can talk all night long!”

“I will gag you, should you force me to.”

“You might as well,” Jason laughed. “Tie me up all nicely, if you want.”

The master-at-arms office is about the size of two third class rooms and maybe half the size of a first class room. There is a bed in one corner with a thin mattress, a blanket and a limp pillow on it.

There was a small desk and a straight backed chair crammed in one corner, and a nifty phone connected to the wall as well. A narrow door led to an adjoining bathroom with a wash basin and a toilet, but no bath. A small two-drawer dresser was pushed up against another wall, and on it stood a stout lamp.

“Looks nice in here,” Jason mused.

The young man pushed Jason down and locked him to the legs of the table.

“Aw, really?” Jason asked. “I don’t even get a chair?”

The man sat down in the chair instead, and he glared at Jason, just studying him. Jason smiled cheekily at him. “Like what you see, sir?”

“What is your name?” the man asked.

“I told you already. My name is Jason. What’s yours?”

The man frowned at him. “Jason What?”

“Just Jason,” Jason said.

“Don’t have a family name?” the man snorted. “What do you plan on passing onto that imaginary wife of yours?”

Jason laughed. “So you were listening! And you have a sense of humor. Oh, I’m starting to like you more and more now. Please tell me what your name is so I at least have something to call you.”

“Tim,” the man finally said, pressing his lips together like he already regretted it.

“Tim,” Jason repeated. “Nice strong name. My mother once had an affair with a man named Tim,” Jason said. “He was a nice guy aside from the fact that he ran a prostituting ring.”

Tim gave Jason an alarmed look.

“What? He brought me chocolates,” Jason said. “Obviously I didn’t eat them, but it’s the thought that counts.”

Tim stared at Jason uncertainly for a few seconds longer before shaking his head to himself. “You’ll be staying here for the next two weeks,” he said. “Once we reach land, I will be turning you over to the officials there to have you sent back.”

Jason gave Tim a wilting smile. “You can’t just… let me go? Say I slipped past you or something?”

“I’m not going to cheat on doing my job,” Tim said.

“Oh, right,” Jason said with a roll of his eyes. “You’re married to your position. Oh well,” he said. “Can’t be helped, I guess.” Jason smiled at Tim until he looked away uneasily.

“What?” Tim asked, going a little red. “Stop staring at me.”

“I’m admiring your beauty,” Jason said bluntly. “You really do look quite young. You aren’t underage, are you?”

“I’m twenty-two,” Tim snapped.

“Oh, good,” Jason breathed. “And _are_ you married?”

Tim did not answer, nor did he look at Jason. His face went a little redder.

“I’m assuming not,” Jason said. “But you have someone in mind?” Tim goes even redder. “Ah ha!” Jason crowed. “What is she like? Young, pretty, bright and cheerful? Or is she the dutiful, smart, quiet girl? Maybe you like the loud, boisterous ones that will snap at your hand with their teeth lest you try anything?”

“I am not discussing this with a criminal,” Tim said stiffly.

Jason relaxed against the metal leg. He leaned against it and stretched his legs out in the cramped space, sighing softly. “You wear your emotions like makeup on your handsome face, Timmy,” Jason said. “I could keep guessing until I get it right.” Suddenly, Jason gasped. “ _Or_ , is there a lad you have in mind? Perhaps your childhood best mate?”

When Tim tensed slightly, Jason smiled widely. “I was right! Oh, Timmy prefers roosters to hens! Does that mean you don’t like eggs either?”

“Be quiet,” Tim snapped.

“It’s okay,” Jason said exaggeratedly. “I personally think it is a great idea! Women are finicky creatures. You never know what they want. Men, on the other hand, we have simpler tastes.” He winked at Tim. “I’m rather partial to roosters myself. Mine is always up and ready first thing in the morning before I even get up.”

Tim glared at him sharply.

“Don’t believe me, Timmy? You can always see for yourself.”

“Stop talking,” Tim said.

“Anyone ever tell you that you look dashing in uniform, Timmy darling?” Jason asked, his voice dropping to a low, husky tone.

Tim shivered.

Jason smiled. “It fits you so well. When I first saw you, I just knew I had to have you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tim growled.

“Why don’t you unlock my hands and come find out?” Jason asked.

Tim stood up suddenly. “I’m _not_ some object for you to leer and drool over,” he said sharply. Then, he turned and left the room, slamming the door on the way out, leaving Jason all alone in a silent room.

Jason sat there staring at the door for a few seconds, waiting to see if Tim would return. When he did not, Jason started tugging on the handcuffs, cursing when they did not give. He searched the messy desk for something to break the cuffs with, but with no luck. Handcuffs were a new invention, only having been created earlier that year, so Jason has only heard about them.

The iron shackles were heavy and bulky and they rubbed his wrists in all the wrong ways. So in other words, Jason was out of luck. He slumped down onto the ground again and sighed.

He had to come up with a plan to get away from Tim after the ship docks and sneak _off_ the boat before Tim has a chance to notify any police about his escape. It would not be easy.

Jason groaned, wondering how the hell he screwed up so badly on the first night. Him, of all people.

Jason let his head drop forward in defeat. He listened to the faint hum of the engines from below him for a long time. Then, Tim came back.

The door opened and Tim stepped in again, looking even more tired than before. He stopped when he saw Jason, as if forgetting that he was there. Tim then moved past Jason and sat down at his desk to work. Jason heard the sound of Tim’s pen scratching on rough paper. It was the only other sound in the room aside from the humming engines.

Jason smiled and leaned forward, resting his chin on Tim’s thigh. Tim jerked, smearing ink across the document.

He glared at Jason. “I will lock you down in the engine room,” he threatened.

Jason sighed. “At least the engines will give me more warmth than the coldness you’ve given me as of far.”

Tim frowned and pushed his work away, moving back so he could glare at Jason better. “What do you want with me?” Tim asked. “Just to bother me? Because if you think I am jesting about putting you in the engine room-”

“Of course not, Timmy!” Jason cut in. “I’m just making casual conversation. It’s not my fault you’re too prude to do so.” He huffed. “To think I ever thought you could have a kid at your age. I doubt you’d ever have a baby at all. You’re wound tighter than a spring!”

“I am _not_ a prude,” Tim said, offended.

“Have you ever even kissed a girl before that wasn’t your mother, Timmy? Or a man? No? I didn’t think so,” Jason snorted.

“I just- I just haven’t got the chance,” Tim grumbled, his face flaring with embarrassment.

Jason stared at Tim’s expression, his face dark and twisted in a frown, the tips of his ears a pretty red. He let out a small laugh at how cute it actually was. “Come here,” he said softly.

Tim glared at him. “Don’t laugh at me!” he snapped.

Jason continued smiling softly. “Come here, Tim.”

“No. Why should I?” Tim asked defensively.

“You said you never had the chance. I’ll give you a chance right now.”

Tim went silent. Jason could see him weighing the pros and cons in his head. Finally, Tim stood up and slowly walked over. He dropped to his knees so they were pretty much on the same level. He continued to glare at Jason.

“I’m not unlocking your hands,” he warned.

“I didn’t ask you to,” Jason said with an amused roll of his eyes. “Okay, there’s a few ways we can do this.” He thought about it for a moment, assessing Tim. “Alright. Put your hands on my shoulders.”

Tim gave him a suspicious look before slowly resting his hands onto Jason’s shoulder. “Why?”

“Because you cupping my face would be too intimate and your hands on my hips is too sexual for you so just do what I say and stop questioning me!” Jason huffed. “Now close your eyes if it makes you feel more comfortable. I’ll close mine too.”

Jason let his eyes flutter shut. “Whenever you’re ready, you can- oomph!”

Tim practically tackled his lips, applying an unnecessary amount of bruising force onto the kiss. His hands had tightened around Jason’s shoulders. To relieve the uncomfortable pressure, Jason opened his mouth, and when Tim tried to do the same, he bit Jason’s lip. Jason let out a grunt of pain and Tim pulled back.

“You are a terrible kisser, Timmy,” Jason complained.

“If all you’re going to do is insult my technique then-”

“You’re making it too hard for yourself,” Jason said gently. “Kissing isn’t something you can follow steps to do. There’s no preparation, nothing you can study for. Just some practice and knowing what the other person likes.”

Tim looks mildly dissatisfied. “How am I supposed to know _that_?”

“Start off slowly,” Jason suggested. “Always just start off slowly and gently, and as you kiss, you have to _feel_ what the other person is doing and try matching them. You just need practice.”

Tim rolled his eyes. “That’s stupid. I have never heard of anyone _practicing_ to kiss.”

Jason laughed softly. “Try it this way,” Jason offered. “Let’s start with a more comfortable position. I’m assuming you’re still not going to unlock me?”

Tim shook his head.

“Okay, then come here. Sit on me.”

“I’m sorry?”

“You heard me,” Jason said. At Tim’s scandalized look, Jason said, “You want to learn this or not? I would do this standing, but I’m currently chained to a table leg, so sorry for trying to make the best of my situation.”

Tim scowled, but he swung his leg over Jason’s legs and sat down tentatively on his thighs.

“You can _sit_ ,” Jason said. “You won’t break my legs, if that’s what you’re afraid of. I’m not a dainty lady, you know.”

Tim glared at him and dropped onto Jason’s thighs heavily. Jason grunted and shot Tim a glare. “Now what?” Tim asked.

“You can put your hands on my shoulders again, or if you really want to learn, around my face.”

Tim hesitated only for a second before cupping Jason’s face with his hands. Jason looked at him expectantly and Tim frowned at him.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” Jason closed his eyes. “Happy?”

Tim leaned down and touched Jason’s lips with his gently this time, in fact, barely at all. Jason pressed back a tiny bit and parted his lips a little. He pressed into the kiss a little harder, then pulling away for a beat. They came back together, a bit rougher and more desperate than before. Jason felt Tim’s hands tighten around his face as he became lost in the kiss. Jason heard Tim’s soft little pants and whines, and that sent the wrong signals downwards.

Jason let his tongue slip into Tim’s mouth, chasing after the younger man’s tongue. He explored every inch of Tim’s mouth and let Tim do the same to him. Tim was clumsy in his movements, but he made up for it in eagerness.

When they parted for air, Tim’s pupils were blown wide and he was panting hard. His pink, swollen lips were shining with saliva and he looked properly debauched. Jason smiled proudly at his handiwork.

“Was that- Was that good?” Tim asked, almost shyly.

Jason nodded. “You’re a quick learner, Timmy.”

“Really?” Tim asked.

“Oh, yeah,” Jason groaned. Tim’s coy voice and the way he was just seeking approval like a puppy made Jason’s arousal all the more evident. It did not escape Tim’s notice.

Tim’s eyes went wide when he saw the bulge in Jason’s pants. “You’re- You’re- from _me_?” he asked.

“Looks like,” he said. “You going to take responsibility for it, or are we just ending the lesson here?”

Tim’s eyes snapped back up with Jason’s face. Jason half-expected a scowl or at least cold eyes, but Tim looked _excited_ , if anything.

“You’re- You’re serious?” Tim asked.

“Whatever you want, Tim, darling,” Jason said. “Always happy to teach my little prude.”

There was a flash of annoyance across Tim’s face, the slight tightening of the muscles around his lips, but Tim said nothing about the comment. He stared down at Jason’s crotch again. “Can I- Can I touch?”

“Oh, fuck, yeah,” Jason said.

Tim let his hands drop from Jason’s face and slowly trailed down his body, over his shirt, the leather belt, and onto the bulge in Jason’s jeans. His hand just rested there for a moment, then he gave it a light squeeze, glancing up to gauge Jason’s reaction.

“Mm, don’t be shy now, Timmy,” Jason encouraged. “You can touch me all you want.”

Tim’s fingers trailed all over Jason’s arousal before he finally went up to undo the belt. He pulled the leather out of Jason’s jeans slowly. If Jason did not know that Tim had never done anything like that before, he would have thought Tim was trying to tease him.

He wanted to buck up against the younger man, but he did not want to scare Tim away, so he waited patiently for Tim to move at his own speed. Which unfortunately was as fast as tortoise.

His jeans were finally pulled down to his knees, and Tim sat back down on Jason’s thighs, just staring at Jason’s briefs, where his erection was all the more evident.

“What’re you waiting for?” Jason asked softly, desperately wanting to grab Tim’s hips and just rut up against the younger man and kiss the hell out of his pretty face.

“I don’t- I don’t know what to do,” Tim admitted.

“Well, what do you _want_ to do?”

“I don’t know,” Tim said helplessly. He blushed. “I want- I want you, but…” He buried his hands in his face.

“Hey, hey, let’s work this out,” Jason said comfortingly. “We don’t have to do everything tonight, if you don’t want to. We can take it slowly. Why don’t you undress a bit and I’ll tell you what you can do?”

Tim let out a despaired moan and fell forward onto Jason’s chest, his hands still covering his face. Jason’s instinct was to reach out and hug Tim, but his arms were trapped behind him. Tim frowned.

But at least now, Jason could feel that Tim was also interested, if the hardness in his pants were anything to go by.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, Tim,” Jason assured. “I promise, I’ll tell you what to do.”

“I can’t do this!” Tim moaned. “It’s- It’s humiliating!”

Jason laughed slightly.

“Stop laughing at me!” Tim yelled.

“I’m not laughing at you, Tim,” Jason said. “I’m laughing at our situation. I can’t do much else besides tell you what to do, darling.”

Tim suddenly reached behind Jason, and a few seconds later, Jason felt the shackles around his wrist slacken and fall to the ground with a _thunk_.

“Are you sure?” Jason asked Tim.

Tim’s arms tightened around Jason. “Show me,” he whispered.

Jason put his hands on Tim’s waist, slipping under the navy jacket. “We’ll take it slowly, okay?”

Tim nodded, arms and legs both tightening around Jason. “Bed,” he whispered.

Jason smiled. He picked Tim up rather easily and carried him over to the narrow bed, setting him down on it. He gently pushed Tim’s legs apart and settled himself between them. He grabbed Tim’s neck and pulled him in for a wet, lewd kiss, sloppier but way hotter than before.

“Ready?” he asked.

Tim met Jason’s eyes, determined and excited. “I’m ready.”

~

They fell asleep wrapped around each other that night. Jason woke up with Tim’s bare legs tangled with his own, their chests pressed together to keep both of them on the bed. Tim’s hair tickled Jason’s nose, but it was soft and it smelled comforting. Jason nuzzled Tim’s head a bit.

The events of the night before ran through Jason’s head, and even with Tim in his arms, he was having a hard time believing it.

Tim had been very determined in getting the full experience, and Jason was pretty sure the bed was going to break from his thrusting.

Just then, Tim stirred. His eyes blinked open.

“Jay?” he murmured sleepily.

“Good morning, Tim,” Jason whispered. “How’re you feeling?”

Tim hummed contently, pressing his face closer into Jason’s chest. “Happy,” he said.

Jason snorted quietly. “Really now? Last night you didn’t seem to like me very much.”

There was no snarky comment from Tim. He pushed his hand up between them and curled a finger into the hair on Jason’s chest.

“Something’s changed,” Tim said. “I don’t feel threatened by you anymore.”

“You felt threatened by me?”

“Well, I couldn’t figure out your intentions,” Tim said. “And I still don’t know, but maybe you didn’t have anything.”

“Yeah, nope, I didn’t think that far,” Jason laughed. “I’ll have you know, Timbo, I’m not a man of intricate plans.”

Tim gave a small laugh and sighed. “I don’t want to get up.”

“Then don’t,” Jason said.

“I have a job to do,” Tim pointed out. He sat up and put a hand on Jason’s chest. “Can I trust you to stay here?” He gave a wry smile. “Probably not, but…” he hesitated a moment before glancing away, from Jason’s face. He let his hand slip off. “You can go. I haven’t- I haven’t told anyone about you. Just don’t get caught by my partner.”

Tim then climbed over Jason and quickly got dressed in the rumpled clothes strewn around the room. He pulled his cap over his head, hiding his eyes from Jason. “And I can’t promise that the next time we meet, I’ll be so kind. So… goodbye, Jason.”

He did not wait for Jason’s response before slipping out of his room. Jason found himself staring at a closed door once again. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. He felt a bit sticky having worked up quite a sweat last night. He could probably sneak into one of the first class showers if he tried.

Jason slid out of the bed and started picking his clothes up to. He put on his jeans and shirt. Then he spotted his heavy overcoat lying on the ground. He really did not need to wear that while lounging around the ship and it would surely draw attention. If he left in Tim’s room, he could have an excuse to come back and get it later.

Jason smiled to himself, folding up his coat and leaving it folded on Tim’s chair. Then, Jason slipped out of the room.

He did sneak into the first class showers and spent a while under the hot spray of water, his sore muscles relaxing wonderfully. Jason scrubbed his hair clean with sweet-smelling soaps and oils, trying them all. Then, he made his way back onto the deck. The sun was bright out and there was a salty ocean breeze blowing. Jason saw many other passengers out and enjoying the ocean. Women held onto their hats, and their curled hair blowing in all directions still.

Jason sighed happily and stretched out on a bench, just soaking in the warm sun that was a nice contrast to the slightly chilly wind.

“Quite a nice day, ain’t it?” came a cheery greeting.

Jason cracked an eye open to see a man standing above him, smiling down at him.

Jason sat up. “Quite,” he said. The man had a bushy red beard and fiery red hair as well. The man wiggled his thick red eyebrows and his eyes shone like he had a secret.

“Y’know,” the man said. “I was wondering where you’d gone off to.” The man had a rather thick Irish accent.

“Sorry, do I know you?” Jason asked.

The man laughed heartily. “Ah, my apologies, good sir,” he said. He held out his hand. “Name’s Harper. Leroy Harper, but me mates just call me Roy. Only me mum calls me Leroy,” he chuckled.

Jason shook the man’s hand. “Jason Todd,” he said, smiling at the man’s bright personality. He was easily likeable. “What did you mean by where I’d gone off to?”

Roy laughed. “I saw you sneak onboard yesterday, y’know.” His eyes twinkled and he clapped Jason on the back hard. “Brilliant move.”

Jason chuckled. “Thanks. Got caught by the master-at-arms, actually.”

“Bloody hell, how’d you get out?”

Jason shrugged. “Fabricated some story. You’re not planning on turning me in, are you?” Jason asked a little uneasily.

Roy laughed even loudly. “Course not, mate! If you managed to sneak on board, weasel out of the grasps of the master-at-arms, then god knows what else you can do!” Roy winked. “I think you can accomplish great things, Jason.”

“Thanks,” Jason said. “You’re from Ireland?”

“Ay,” Roy said. “Grew up there ‘til I was a strong lad of fifteen. Then, I met me wife, and we ran away together to Britain and now to America together.”

Jason let out a low whistle. “Wow. That must be nice.”

“Ay, it is true that I am blessed to have her. What about you? You’re alone on this ship, yeah?”

“Yeah, I am,” Jason said. “Just going in search for a new start.”

“Smart man like you should no problems striking it rich fast!” Roy said. He groaned and stood up. “Ah, me good man, it’s been a pleasure talking, but I’m afraid I told me wife I was coming up for a quick smoke. I hope we might have the chance to speak again soon.” Roy held out his hand once more, and this time, Jason shook it whole-heartedly.

Roy walked off with a tip of his hat, and Jason smiled. This ship must have magical powers. It seems like the promises of hope and freedoms on this ship has put everyone in a good mood. Except Tim of course. Nothing could remove that stick except for Jason sticking something else up there. Jason snorted to himself at that thought.

As he stared out over the ocean once more, Jason thought about Tim. He seemed like the typical good boy and a blushing virgin. Well, not anymore, obviously, but it felt odd for Tim to just let Jason go like that.

Tim had been very resolute about not letting Jason go free, saying that Jason could not sway him in any way, and yet… here Jason was.

Jason did not know what made Tim suddenly decide to let him go, but he would enjoy his freedom today, and tonight, he would go pay Tim another visit. Jason had to admit that he did not mind Tim’s company, preferred it even. It was kind of fun to see Tim riled up.

So Jason spent the rest of the day exploring the ship and the things it had to offer. Then, once night fell, Jason made his way back to Deck E and to the first master-at-arms office. He knocked gently on the door.

There was a quiet shuffling on the other side, then the door opened. “Ye- Jason? What are you-?”

“Hey, Timmy,” Jason said. “Think I left my coat in here last night.”

Tim looked away quickly. “Yeah. You did.” He disappeared into the room and came back with Jason’s coat, which was not nicely folded like Jason left it that morning. Jason grabbed it, but Tim did not let go. Jason made no effort to pull it from him.

“You should… go,” Tim said.

“I thought you said the next time you saw me, you wouldn’t be letting me go so easily,” Jason teased lightly.

Tim held onto Jason’s coat tighter and he did not answer. Jason just smiled.

“Can I have my coat then?” he asked.

Tim held onto the coat for a split second longer, then forced his hand to drop to his sides. Jason tossed the coat over his shoulder, then grabbed Tim’s face and pulled him in, flush to his chest and kissed him hard on the lips. Tim let out a squeak of surprise, but he kissed Jason back feverously.

Jason pushed back lightly so that they stumbled into Tim’s room. He nudged the door closed with his foot as he licked into Tim’s mouth.

It was not long before they were crashing down onto Tim’s bed again, and the same routine from the night before started over.

After both of their climaxes, Jason rolled off of Tim to let him breathe properly. Jason grabbed a rag to clean them up, wetting it a bit to wipe up Tim’s stomach. When he returned from the washroom, Tim was eyeing him sleepily, with a small smile on his face.

“I’m glad you came back,” Tim whispered.

“Yeah? Why? You seemed so eager to get rid of me this morning,” Jason said, lying down next to Tim and pulling him into his chest.

“Because you didn’t want to stay,” Tim said. “And- And I couldn’t bear to…” he whispered the last few words into Jason’s chest.

“Couldn’t bear to what, Timmy?”

Tim did not answer.

“Tell me, darling,” Jason urged. “You have nothing to be ashamed about.”

“I couldn’t bear to keep you here like a prisoner.”

“Why not?”

Tim pressed his face further into Jason’s chest, as if he were trying to meld himself into Jason physically. Jason stroked Tim’s back soothingly, pressing light kisses into his hair.

“Because… I think I love you, Jay,” Tim admitted bluntly.

“Love me?” Jason asked, eyebrows rising. “Are you sure?”

“I don’t- I don’t know. I’ve never felt this way before.”

“It’s not just an infatuation because I taught you how to kiss properly and because we had sex last night?”

Tim’s fingernails dug into Jason’s back. “I don’t _know_ , Jason! Just- Just everything about you is suddenly so overwhelmingly amazing, and your smile makes my stomach feel funny, and you’re suddenly _funny_ , and I just want you to be happy and smiling all the time, and it hurts because I don’t know if I can do that! I don’t know what it is, okay?” Tim sounded quite miserable. “Tell me what it is, Jay.”

“Love, my sweet darling,” Jason murmured. “You were right. I think you’re describing love.”

“How do you know?” Tim whispered.

Jason did not know how to answer. He had never actually been in love before. “Because that’s what I hope to feel for someone someday.”

Tim’s nails pressed harder into Jason’s back. “Oh,” he whispered, his voice cracking slightly. “I hope you do someday,” he said. “It’s… It’s not that bad of a feeling.”

“So you like being in love?”

Tim swallowed hard. “Yeah. It’s one of the best feelings ever, I guess.”

“You guess?”

“It’s just… I heard that love also hurts the most,” Tim whispered. “And that kind of scares me.”

“It’s alright,” Jason said. “If it starts hurting, I’ll just kiss it better.”

Tim laughed weakly. “Yeah… sure, thanks, Jay.”

“My pleasure,” Jason yawned. He closed his eyes. “Now stop thinking about those things and sleep, my darling.”

~

The next night, they had an argument.

It was over something completely stupid, but as Jason sat with a group of third class passengers at a party down in one of the cramped saloons, drunker than he had ever been before, Jason could not quite remember.

He remembered Tim’s angry face, before yelling and him and slamming the door in his face. Jason remembered being invited to drink away his problems while the men told him that whatever was happening right now would not be of consequence in three days when they dock in America.

So Jason drank. And drank and drank and drank. Now, he was stumbling through the hallways, no idea where the hell he was going.

He ran into a tall man, then the wall.

“Jaysus Chirst!” cried the man. “Jason Todd, is that you?”

Jason opened his eyes and laughed loudly. “Leeeeeroy!”

“Mate, are you drunk?”

“Ha ha, your mummy calls- calls you Leeeeroy,” Jason sang. He reached up and grabbed Roy’s beard. “So fucking long!” he giggled. “Issa mira-miracle you don’t have pests gr-growin’ in there!”

“Good Lord, Jason, get up!” Roy struggled to get Jason on his feet. “What have you been drinkin’, mate?”

“Soooooome whiskey… or maybe it was rum… hehe. Not too sure. Some stout man who talks like you gave it to me.” He gasped. “It was- It was a lechrepaun, Leeeeeroy!”

“A leprechaun?” Roy sighed. “Fuck, Jason, me man, _please_ stand up!”

“Nooo. I’m going to- to sleep right here tonight!” he hiccupped. “T-Timmy doesn’t want me? Fine! I’ll sh-show him!” He sprawled down in the middle of the hallway. A lady and her child passed by, glancing at Jason judgingly.

Roy gave them an apologetic smile. “Who is Timmy, Jason?”

Jason laughed darkly. “I din’t tell you? He’s- He’s my- my-” Jason frowned. “I don’t know, really. He never t-told me.” Jason smiled. “Oh, I know! He’s the love of my life!”

Roy was momentarily stunned into silence. “Okay, and where can I find him?”

“Probably sitting at his desk, doing work, with that stick up his arse,” Jason giggled. Roy frowned, and Jason laughed harder. “Anyone ever t-tell you your eye-eyebrows are like red patercillars? Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle,” he cooed.

Roy sighed. “Why don’t you come with me for tonight? I have a friend who has family sized room to himself due to a mixup. I’m sure he’ll let you stay with him.” Roy managed to heft Jason to his feet and help him all the way down the hall to the family rooms.

Jason sang “wiggle, wiggle, wiggle” at the top of his lungs all the way there.

Thankfully, Roy’s friend, Dick Grayson, was very kind and considerate. He let Jason stay the night, giving him a glass of water to drink as well.

The next day, he gave Jason water with a few drops of incredibly bitter liquid, that he said was his grandma’s bitter melon extract, whatever the hell that was. It shocked him out of his throbbing headache, though.

After Roy yelled at him for a while, which brought his headache back, Roy, Dick, and him went and got lunch with the rest of the third class passengers. There, Roy asked Jason about “Timmy, the love of his life”. Jason had no recollection of ever saying those words, but he let the truth spill out.

Roy was a little disappointed in Jason’s lying, but Dick thought it was hilarious. He laughed so hard his water nearly came out of his nose, causing a lot of women to give him disapproving looks and Roy had to cuff him in the back several times.

Jason was beyond embarrassed, but he laughed too. He spent the entire day with Roy and Dick, having the time of his life. They talked about what they wished to do once they made it to America.

Dick aspired to be an actor or a model, hoping to do so in Hollywood or New York City. Roy was searching out his long lost brother, who apparently made it over to America. And Jason wanted to get into the inventing business and come up with something that would make him filthy rich.

That evening, as the sun set over the horizon, they made a pact.

“Ten years from now,” Dick said. “We’ll still be friends. We’ll meet up someday, no matter where we are, whether or not we fulfilled our dreams. The only thing that will separate us is death.”

Roy nodded and raised his beer to that. Jason lifted his water. He did not want a repeat of last night. They drank to the promise and continued laughing through the night.

Little did they know than none of them would live to see that promise achieved.

Hours later, Jason walked slowly back down to Deck E, down the hall to the master-at-arms room. He stopped in front of the door, unsure of whether or not to knock. Jason did not remember what their fight was about, but all day, it had put a damper on his happiness. He needed to apologize, whether or not Tim would accept it.

On top of that, Jason had been mulling over something else since lunch. Roy had said that Jason called Tim the “love of his life”. And all day, Jason thought about it. Did Jason really love Tim? The thought of never seeing Tim again made his heart ache and his eyes sting. The idea of Tim loving someone else, marrying someone else, being happy with someone else crushed Jason from the inside.

But the image of Tim’s sleepy smile, the way he would hide in Jason’s chest, acting all vulnerable and innocent made Jason’s heart soar.

So Jason supposed that he does love Tim.

He raised his hand and knocked tentatively. There was a long silence, and Jason was about to turn and leave when the door cracked open.

“What do you want?” came Tim’s voice, flat and cold.

Jason’s throat seemed to close up. He tried to look into the room, but it was dark, and he could not see Tim.

“To apologize,” he forced out. “I’m sorry, Tim.”

Tim snorted. “Go away. I hate you.” He closed the door.

Jason leaned his forehead against the door and knocked again. Tim did not answer, but Jason could feel that he was still on the other side, leaning against the door just like Jason was. They felt so close, but so far.

“I really am sorry, Tim,” Jason said softly. “I know my words hurt you, and I _promise_ they were not my intentions. I spoke without thinking, Tim. I’m sorry.” He closed his eyes and whispered, “I love you, Tim.”

He heard a sharp inhale of breath on the other side. Tim was there listening.

“I love you, Timmy,” Jason said again, a little louder. “Please. Let me say it to your face.”

“Go away,” Tim gritted out. “You don’t get to talk to me about the girl you want to marry, the one who is the exact _opposite_ of me, and come back later and tell me you love _me_.”

“Tim…” Jason pleaded. “I was stupid and I wasn’t thinking, darling. I do love you. I told you, I don’t know what love is like. But now I do, and god, it’s so different from what I imagined,” Jason said. “Please, Tim.”

“No,” came Tim’s harsh rejection. “Bugger off.”

Jason felt like he was stung. He swallowed. “Okay,” he said. “I’m sorry, Tim.” He stepped away from the door, turned away slowly and started down the hall. He might go and get drunk again tonight. And every single night afterwards. And once he lands in America, he might just go and turn himself in and live the rest of his life a criminal. It felt like nothing could fill the Tim-shaped hole in his heart.

Just then, he heard footsteps running after him. Jason turned, and a very solid, very Tim-shaped person ran straight into him, hugging him tightly, wrapping his arms under Jason’s worn coat and pressing his face into Jason’s chest.

“Wait,” Tim croaked. “Don’t- Don’t go. I don’t hate you.”

Jason wrapped his arms cautiously around Tim. “Okay, I won’t go,” he promised. “I’ll stay for as long as you want me to.”

Tim sniffled quietly. “Forever?” he asked.

“If that’s what you want,” Jason answered. He cupped Tim’s cheek and brought his face up towards Jason’s. Then, he kissed him, just gently. Then Tim pulled away.

“Not out here,” he said. He stepped back, but grabbed Jason’s hand, smiling tentatively and pulled him back towards his room. Jason followed willingly.

Once the door closed, Jason kissed Tim more passionately, claiming Tim’s mouth for his own. Tim moaned weakly into the kiss, grabbing Jason’s coat and pulling him closer. Jason desperately worked at the buttons on Tim’s jacket.

Just then, a violent tremor shook them, and they both crashed to the ground. Tim fell on top of Jason.

“What was that?” Jason asked.

Tim’s eyes were wide. “I don’t know,” he said. He quickly scrambled up to the phone. He turned it several times and waited for someone to pick up. He spoke rapidly, exchanging lines of words that held meaning to Tim, by the way he paled, but meant nothing to Jason.

When Tim hung up, he looked traumatized.

“What is it, darling?” Jason asked, sitting up. “Is everything okay?”

“Jay,” Tim said softly. “We- We hit an iceberg.” He swallowed hard. “We’re sinking.”

~

It was raining hard outside. It was like someone had just flipped the weather switch, and the clear night suddenly became stormy. The waves tossed, the rain made the deck slick, and the panic of passengers just made it worse.

Tim had run out, saying he had to get the lifeboats ready and told Jason to start warning the people on the lower levels.

Jason ran down to Deck F, pushing past people who were running in the opposite direction as him. When he got down there, he found that the water already rose to his ankles. He splashed through the water to get to the other passenger rooms. Most rooms were open and flooded, but there were still a few that were not open.

Jason pushed those doors open. Most were empty, but two of the ones he checked had people inside, still asleep.

He yelled at them to get out and get onto the upper decks quickly. Jason stayed, making sure he was the last one up, and by then, the water had rose to his chest, and sometimes, his feet did not touch the ground. Jason swam through the salty, freezing cold water back up to Deck E.

It was extremely crowded, and everyone was in a panic. Jason helped direct the passengers up the stairs. Then, he started making rounds to search the rooms next. There were even more people on this level, families even. Jason cursed when he saw that the water had started soaking through the carpets of Deck E, and he still had not searched every room yet.

The water continued rising, faster than Jason could work. He still had a third of the rooms to go through when he heard sloshing of water. Jason spun around to see Tim struggling towards him.

“Tim! What are you doing?” Jason asked, hurrying towards him. “Are you okay?”

Tim nodded. “Jay, there’s not enough lifeboats for everyone. Only women and children allowed to leave.”

Jason smiled and pushed back Tim’s wet hair out of his face. “I know, darling. I counted the lifeboats yesterday.”

“You have to get on one of them,” Tim said.

“Are you coming with me?” Jason asked.

“I can’t,” Tim said. “Even if there were enough lifeboats, I’d have to stay until everyone else is on. It’s my job,” he croaked.

“Then I’ll stay with you until everyone else is on the boats as well,” Jason said. The water rose to their hips now. “Go up there and help,” he said. “I’ll keep searching the rooms.”

Tim glanced at the rooms Jason still had left. “Jay, no, you’ll get trapped down here-”

Jason pressed a bruising kiss to Tim’s lips, cutting him off. “Go, darling,” Jason smiled. “I’ll be fine.”

Tim stepped backwards reluctantly. When Jason gave him yet another encouraging smile, Tim nodded and started back towards the stairs, herding people as he went. Jason started his search of the empty rooms again.

He barely made it out this time. Just as he got to the stairs, a large shelf fell and basically cut off the stairway. Jason panted hard, then ran down Deck D, repeating the process. Thankfully, other men were joining in on his mission, making it all the quicker. They cleared the decks as best as they could. When Jason finally got onto the top deck, the rain was coming down as hard as ever.

Half of the lifeboats had left already. Jason searched wildly for Tim in the crowd, but could not find him.

The _Titanic_ groaned and creaked under them, cracking under pressure, shaking everyone. The ship was breaking in half.

Then, out of nowhere, Tim came pushing through the crowd, a young toddler in his arms.

“Go, Jason!” Tim shouted, pushing the crying child into Jason’s arms. “Take the girl and go! They’ll let you onto the lifeboats if you have the girl.” He pushed Jason towards one of the lifeboats before turning away to help a pregnant woman onto a boat.

Jason shoved the child into the arms of a woman already on the lifeboat and ran back to Tim, nearly slipping on the slick deck. He grabbed Tim’s arm and pulled him back.

“I’m not leaving you, Tim,” Jason said calmly. “Come with me, darling.” He looked at Tim in the eyes and realized that Tim was crying.

“I can’t,” Tim gasped out. “I can’t abandon my post, not when there are still so many women and children stuck on here!”

Jason wiped away Tim’s tears and smiled softly. “Then let’s get them off.”

They worked together to get as many women and children onto the lifeboats as possible, filling them to the capacity and lowering them down into the waters. They were struggling to lower the last lifeboat together, the ropes cutting into their hands, and the cold rain making their hands numb and harder to maneuver.

“Go with them, Jay,” Tim pleaded a final time. “You have a dream, go live it!”

Jason started lowering the lifeboat, watching as it hit the water and immediately started rowing away from the sinking ship. Then he turned back and grabbed Tim’s arms, pulling the shorter man to his chest.

“I told you, I’m not leaving you,” Jason murmured. “I don’t have a dream to chase if you’re not there with me.”

Tim was sobbing now, shaking in Jason’s arms. “You’re so stupid,” he cried. “So, so stupid.”

“Stupid and in love,” Jason said. He could feel the deck starting to tilt. He saw others jumping overboard in hopes to save themselves, but Jason knew it was too late. “You’re the only person I can see by my side pursuing that dream. Tim, if I lived today, and you didn’t, if I ever made it to America, or step foot on land again, all I would do would be drink myself to death.” His hands slid down and gently took Tim’s into his. “So I think I’d rather it this way.”

Tim was silent for a moment. “Me too,” he admitted. He glanced up and met Jason’s eyes. He took in the calm, accepting expression, the kind blue eyes, so full of love and happiness, even as they stood on the precipice of certain death. “How can you- How can you be so calm? We’re going to die!” he exclaimed, stepping away from Jason suddenly.

Jason reached out and grabbed him again. “Because I’m going to spend my last moments with you.” He hooked their pinkies together and brought it up to his cold lips, touching their linked pinkies with his lips for a brief second. “Together until the end.”

“You _want_ to die?” Tim asked helplessly.

“No,” Jason admitted. “But I don’t want you to die alone. Certainly, there are better outcomes to this. We could both be on a lifeboat, or at least you could be on a lifeboat,” Jason shrugged. “But you won’t abandon your post, and I won’t leave you to this fate by yourself.”

Tim’s eyes filled with tears anew. “You’re such an idiot,” he whispered, his voice cracking. The deck below them shifted more. “I hate you, and I love you.” He dove into Jason’s embrace again, sniffling. Jason just held him tightly, rubbing his back and comforting him. “What are we going to do now?” Tim sniffled.

“We can wait, or we can jump.”

“Will we make it if we jump?”

“…No,” Jason said. “But at least then, we will be choosing our own fate all the way to the end.”

“Then we jump.”

“We jump,” Jason confirmed.

Jason led Tim up the sloping deck to the prow of the ship. There, they turned to face one another again. It reminded Jason somewhat of a wedding. The corner of his lips quirked up at that thought.

Tim clutched Jason’s coat harder, pulling himself closer to Jason, burying himself into Jason one last time, like he had done a couple nights ago while they lay together on the cramped bed in Tim’s room. It felt like an entire lifetime ago.

“Jay,” Tim whispered, his voice nearly lost in the wind and rain whipping around them. “Jay, I can’t swim.”

“It’s alright, darling,” Jason assured. “I won’t let you drown alone.”

Tim looked up at Jason, tears sparkling in his eyes.

“Don’t believe me? You can cuff my hands together again like the night we first met,” Jason whispered. He reached up and stroked Tim’s cheek. “Don’t cry, Timmy. There’s nothing to be sad about! Do you have regrets?”

“Yes,” Tim whispered.

“Tell me,” Jason said, even though he knew they did not have much time left.

Tim took a shuddering breath. “I regret not pushing you harder to get on that life boat. I regret that argument that resulted in a night where I didn’t fall asleep beside you. I regret not holding you tighter. I regret not kissing you more passionately. I regret not telling you ‘I love you’ more. I regret a lot of things, Jay.”

Jason smiled and continued to stroke Tim’s cheek. “I don’t regret any of that. Because I got the chance to hold you, to kiss you, to say ‘I love you’, and that’s more than I could ever ask for. If you regret it, Tim, do it now. Before you never get a chance to ever again.”

Tim let out a soft sob before leaning up and kissing Jason hard and desperately. Jason kissed him back with the same fervor, tasting Tim’s salty tears mixed with the slightly metallic rainwater. One hand cupped Tim’s jaw while the other squeezed his wrist tightly, and Tim leaned into those touches.

When they pulled away for air, gasping and panting, Tim pressed his forehead against Jason’s. “I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you,” he chanted over and over again between shuddering breaths. “Jay, I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Tim, my sweet darling,” Jason said. “I’ll love you forever.” Once Tim stopped repeating his mantra of ‘I love you’s’, Jason asked, “Feeling better now?”

“Yes,” Tim whispered.

Jason pressed one last kiss to Tim’s wet forehead. “Ready, darling?”

Tim swallowed hard and clutched Jason all the tighter. He nodded the slightest bit into Jason’s chest, squeezing his eyes shut.

“I’m ready,” he whispered.

And together, they jumped off the tip of the ship, still squeezing each other desperately as they hit the black, unforgiving waters of the Atlantic.

**Author's Note:**

> I did way too much research for this one shot, honestly. I probably spent two to three hours poring over the Titanic ship plans, half of which I didn't understand. I hope y'all appreciate this and enjoy because I'm never doing that again (I probably will because I hate writing things without doing extensive research first).
> 
> And, a I usually write cheeky Tim, but look! cheeky Jason :D
> 
> Also, I may have accidentally gotten addicted to JayTim after I wrote Duck and Cover. I've always loved Jason and Tim separately, and I loved their dynamic together, but I never wrote them together because I loved JayDick too much. But after Duck and Cover, holy crap, I can't stop. I literally don't have the TIME to write any more than I already am, but for these two, I've been making time (which means I push homework back, but whatever). And now, I'm debating whether or not I should participate in JayTim week? The damned Batboys are seriously going to be the death of me.
> 
> But I hope you enjoyed this story! Please don't fact check me because I got lazy in some places and made things up. <3


End file.
